


A New Dawn Arises: Prelude to Flames reawakened

by FanBoysDelight



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem Three Houses - Freeform, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Other, fire emblem three houses after war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanBoysDelight/pseuds/FanBoysDelight
Summary: The war is over, and now Fodlan seeks to regain its stability with new found peace. Byleth a man known throughout the lands has found himself at the center stage as he's been chosen for a great honor. History was in the making and a new dawn was set over the horizon. New events would begin to set in motion as Byleth learns what it means to lead a nation.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Hilda Valentine Goneril & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Coronation Of A Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering what kind of events would happen after the end of three houses so I came up with this story as a start to what will eventually be a long story driven story about Byleth struggling to keep a nation together and the threat of a new enemy making its presence known. Think of this as a sort of prelude before the main story kicks off. i hope you the reader whoever you are enjoys the working of my mind.

The night was still going as the people of a newly united Foldan were celebrating the wedding and coronation of Byleth and Lysithea, the new king and queen of a newly united Fodlan. The special events were being held at Garreg Mach Monastery, being opened to the public for, those to wanting to engage in the jubilations and reverie. After the war ended, the land was left in a state of disarray as the powers that once marched their way across Fodlan has now been smashed, driving back all that was left of them. The holy kingdom of Faerghus, and the Adrestian empire were no more. Dimitri, who has been seeking revenge his whole life stepped down, relinquishing his title of king allowing the church full control over his country. The former king himself left on a journey to find himself seeking his own redemption. The adrestian empire weren’t so reluctant to give their fealty so easily. The war nearly destroyed the country until the man known as Byleth managed to overthrow the emperor. Many were calling for the head of Edelgard for all the travesties and devastation she caused.  
Most were surprised when Byleth spared her when he had every chance to take her head off from its shoulders, but the act of killing one of the students he grown so attached too disturbed his newly founded emotions, the very girl who helped him discover them. Many of his former students were grateful for him sparing Edelgard, especially those like Hubert and Dorothea. He instead exiled her away from Fodlan entirely, for her own safety and fearing those who had some sort of vendetta who go after her. He gave her a ship along with those close to her like Hubert, and sent them across the sea. Of course this was done in secret, and taken off the records, as not to rile up the common folk so only a handful of people like Claude and Lysithea knew of this.  
With that there were two kingdoms vacant of any rulers, though this was soon to be resolved. The Church Of Seiros has been, along with the Leicester alliance, have been bringing peace back to the continent. The people’s faith in the church were slowly being restored while also further increasing as they looked towards the new face and savior of Fodlan for guidance, Byleth. He quickly became known all around, although already having notoriety, his name grew as his tales became wider known. As the son of Jeralt The Blade Breaker, and one who was blessed by the goddess herself, he was a figure becoming greatly admired and sought after by the people. So when talking began about having a one true monarch to rule all of Fodlan there was no debate on who should fill the role, and with the help of Claude who was new king of Almyra, and the returning archbishop, lady Rhea, the matter was settled and a coronation date was marked. And so the day came as Byleth and his betrothed, Lysithea were preparing for a wedding and their coronation all in one day. Lysithea had made a name for herself during the tumultuous war by Byleth sides, so her name was quite known giving her families state, but the shock of it all was when it was announced that she was marrying Byleth and was too be king. When the day came, commoners, nobles, and old classmates alike attended all looking to witness history in the making. Members of the Black Eagle could be seen in attendance like Caspar, Ferdinand, Bernadetta who were engaged in conversation. Linhardt was trying his best to keep himself awake as Leonie would give him a light elbow to the gut to wake him up. Bernadetta and Dorothea would laugh at them teasing the two. The Blue lions were seen as well, including Felix, Dedue, Ingrid, Mercedes, and Sylvain. They mention that the other members wanted to attend but had some important matters to attend too. Of Course all the Golden Deer were there. They wouldn’t miss the chance to see the wedding of one of their former members and their favorite teacher. The cathedral room was massive as it housed many people.  
The seats were filled to the point that people were forced to stand and watch. Bells were ringing along to the sounds of singing from the choir filled the atmosphere. Priest and many other dignitaries were towards the end of the cathedral positioned waiting for coming moment. Claude was present talking to Rhea who was looking a lot better after her unstable transformation incident. There was a lot of busy words flying through the room echoing as everyone awaited for the main event. Claude himself was looking a little tense. Things were going more perfectly then he could hope for, so why was he tense. He brushed the feeling aside stating the reason must be because of his best friends wedding. His tenseness must of been visible cause a voice called out for him trying to calm him. “You have no reason to be nervous Claude, just relax. Today is a day for celebration” the archbishop said. The Almyran king wiped his forehead with the back of his hand staining the sleeve with his sweat. “I know, I just never thought I'd be in a position like this. The teach sure does know how to keep things interesting, pardon I suppose it’ll be king now” he ends with a chuckle. Rhea smiled. “Yes we will all be calling him that soon. He’s done so much for us. I just hope now he can truly relax after alls he’s been through.” Rhea soon found herself in thought of memories of her past. Her wondering was interrupted by Claude saying he was going to go check on Byleth which led to the archbishop nodding and paying her attention back to the priest.  
Byleth was in a small room being helped into a nice outfit of silks and scarfs all different colors but matching and complementing each other well. The outfit was like his enlightened one clothing but this was supposed to make up as his wedding suit and as his royal decor. Byleth stood there as his valets straightened every crease, lined his cape against his shoulder perfectly and even attended to his hair which had grown a little longer. Byleth just stood there with his trademark blank stair on his face, but this was by no means meant he wasn't himself nervous or excited. Most people couldn’t tell if they looked at him which Byleth was grateful for. Displaying his emotions were more of a thing he showed on the inside than the out, only to speak it into words to those closest to him like Lysithea. A girl who was combing his hair made a little squeal after a knock came to the door of the room they were in to which Byleth let out a calm “come in.” the door opened to Claude walking in looking like his usual stoic self. The helpers performed a little bow to which Claude held out a held. “Please, don’t allow me to stop. Just here to check up on my friend. Just act like there isn’t another king in your presence.” Byleth grew a silent smirk as his helpers resumed their task. The tailor had just about finished as Byleth rolled his shoulders trying to adjust himself to the traditional coat that was prepared for him. The woman who was doing his hair finished with one last snip, shortening his bangs in front of his eyes so that they didn’t cover them. “There, all done your majesty” the hairdresser said. His hair was still long in the back just like he liked it so it flowed and waved when he walked.  
They left the room allowing the two kings before them some privacy to talk. “So how are you feeling” Claude ask. Byleth sat down on a nearby chair slightly regretting it knowing that it’ll cause more creases and a scolding from his tailors but he didn’t care. “I love Lysithea, but doesn’t this seem a little much for a wedding.” Claude sat down next to him. “And a coronation. Don’t forget the coronation” Claude decided to add in. “Yeah, that too” Byleth sighs. Claude placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder. “Get ready my friend. It all changes after today. You’ll soon learn of what this type of life will entail.” With that Byleth mood changed and Claude could see a smile come across his face. “Well, are you ready” Claude asked standing up. Byleth joined him nodding his head and they made their way out.  
Now the time had come as Claude made his way back to the center stage of the cathedral. A few minutes later a horn was blown as the room grew quiet. Priest were moving around in a fashion that could only be said was a tradition of some sort. A moment later they were lined up in a fashion to those presenting someone. Another moment later heads were turning as Byleth was being led by a bunch of different priest along with Seteth. He saw all the people who were there watching him as he moved. He saw his former students close by him in the front row eyeing his way, some like Bernie waving excitedly at him. This relaxed him as he unwittingly smiled to himself. He walked in a slow fashion passing all the onlookers as he held a staff in his hand. It was golden and looked like one of the heroes relics but lacking the power. He figured it was more traditional, and was an ornament of sorts used for these occasions. At the top of the staff was an eagle with its wings spread. His white golden cloak stitched with the crest of Seiros on his back shined in the lights peering through the glass. As he made his way to the center he knelt as Rhea stood in front of him. Byleth gave her a quick glance seeing her smile down at him. Heads turned again as the next person of interest was making their way to the end of the cathedral. The silver haired beauty that Byleth had fallen for was beginning her walk from a lowly noble girl to queen of a newly formed nation.  
She wore a long white gown with gold trimming tracing up the side and on her arms. She also wore of type of cloak that wrapped around her back which also had the crest of Seiros on it which was slightly covered by her long hair. She herself was holding some type of golden orb in her hand high in the air as she was told to do so by the priest. Just like Byleth she walked passed all her peers and citizens as they watched her. They waved and cheered her on quietly as not to draw attention, but their queen had seen it wishing she hadn’t cause now she was red. Lysithea was more nervous than Byleth, but she was able to hide it just barely other than the fact that her face was bright red. She did a good job at keeping her head held up high. Once she made her way next to Byleth, she gave him a glancing look and saw him already looking at her giving her the most welcoming smile he could do in that moment. She blushed giving him one back and turned her head back towards Rhea who was now preparing to speak.  
“Ladies, gentlemen, commoners, and nobles. Today we are gathered here today to witness and mark the beginning of a new age of peace for Fodlan. Long has war been troubling the lives of the faithful, and the land of the goddess, but no more shall the flames of destruction be brought to our land. Thanks to the blessings of the goddess as her loyal followers, she has shown us the path, and the path lay here.” she used both of her hands and waved them at both Byleth and Lysithea. Today we witness the union of these two souls who have come today to be husband and wife and the new leaders that will shape and lead a new united Fodlan. Suddenly a priest stepped next to her holding a pillow with a crown resting on it. “Byleth Eisner, in front of all of Fodlan, and in front of the goddess herself, I Rhea, archbishop of the church name you husband to Lysithea, and king of all of Fodlan.” She took the crown from off the pillow and gently placed it on Byleth’s head. The priest visibly all bowed as Rhea held the crown. The gemstone that were incrusted in the crown shined in the light giving off a rainbow color. “Long may he reign” she says. The crowd of people watching repeated her words as they echoed throughout the cathedral. Rhea then stepped in front of Lysithea who tensed up a little as she raised her hands above Lysithea’s head and repeated the same words again. She grabbed ahold of another crown one that was similar to Byleth’s just a bit smaller and more of a circlet, and held it hovering just above her head and just before she placed it down she spoke. “Lysithea Von Ordelia, I hereby declare you wife of Byleth and queen of all of Fodlan. Long may she reign.”  
She placed the circlet atop her head and once again the crowd repeated the words.  
“LONG MAY SHE REIGN” boomed throughout the large chamber. Byleth and Lysithea stood together as one and faced each other back towards Rhea. Rhea backed away letting the two take the center stage. With that, Byleth looked at Lysithea, gazing into her eyes. They shone the color of cerise, giving Byleth and intoxicating feeling. He felt the love that those eyes were emitting, the girl he considered to be his other half. She seem to calm down in his presence, which only bolstered Byleth’s own resolve. To his surprise though Lysithea made the first move. She embraced him tightly and planted her lips upon his which he graciously accepted holding onto her waist. Roars and applause erupted once more as the union was completed. Claude was clapping along with his fellow golden deer. The members of the black eagle were next to them equally clapping trying to be the loudest showing their appreciation for their king and queen.  
The queen and king were seen together dancing, taking part in the celebrations truly enjoying their time together. Claude enjoying the catering, liking the fine cheeses and meats, downing glasses of the finest wines Fodlan had to offer. He was talking with his golden deer compatriots as they watched their old professor and classmate. They chattered about how they were surprised to hear about their sudden marriage but felt like they knew it was bound to happen. They were impressed by how well the two danced leading those who had stood up to join them. “Our little Lysithea doesn’t even look like herself anymore, she’s more regal now, not that she wasn’t before” Hilda said. Claude took another sip of his drink and offered his hand to Hilda surprising her. She smiled then took his hand being led to the floor by Claude. “You know those two don’t look to bad together” Dorothea said watching the two make their way towards Byleth and Lysithea. Ignatz who was enjoying some type of finger food nearly choked when she said that. Dorothea smiled simply saying “well it's true.” Leonie laughed at this as she watched her mentors son have the time of his life. She was glad she was able to stay by him and protect him. Now she’ll be able to continue that task as his personal guard. Byleth feeling a little worn out left the dance floor with Lysithea in hand and walked towards a table that hosted most of their friends. Ferdinand and Lindhart were having a conversation together discussing something that Ferdinand seem to be quite in too. Once they realized who was making their way too them they began to crowd their king and queen personally offering them their congrats and good fortune. They exchange some jokes bringing some giggling from the queen and even a smile to Byleth’s face.  
The merriments were still going on when the King and Queen snuck off to their chambers, having avoided talks from anyone else looking to give them their blessings, they somehow managed to give them all the slip. They entered through their door and immediately the two let some sighs leave their mouth. “Hah, I thought they never let me catch my breath out there” Lysithea said breathing in air rapidly trying to catch her breath. “I know what you mean, Claude would not let me leave until I tried all the ale he had brought” the king said as he plopped down on the nearby bed letting out a long held in sigh. Lysithea noticed this and walked over towards him. “Oh, tired are we” she says. Byleth smirked and laid his back completely down on the bed with his arms wide out. “Just need to relax my legs before they completely give out on me” he responds to her with. She giggled and proceeded to lie down next to him wrapping one of her arms across his chest. “To think we would be entrusted with such important roles, my mind is still racing at how far we’ve come.” Byleth thought on her words recalling all that has happened since he’s arrived here all those years ago. It seems like yesterday, he was still teaching in a classroom, expelling knowledge to those who aimed to make something of themselves in their respective homes. Now look at him. He still couldn’t believe it himself. He noticed Lysithea moving around undoing some straps on her dress and taking off the head gown she was wearing. Byleth watched her as she took off a layer of her dress revealing her smooth silky arms, tiny and slender, needing to be handled most delicately. His eyes watched her his shyness in seeing her in such a state has long since passed. For even before they wed, they had seen each other but they never took it any further wanting to wait for a day they knew would come, and now its have. She noticed him looking at her as his eyes told her exactly what he was thinking. She blushed turning away but still continuing to remove her clothing. “What is it?” she asked. Byleth laid back up and petty much whispered to her “it’s just that you look beautiful, a marvel sculpted by the goddess herself” he responds to her with. Her heart flushed and she turned red again looking at his smile. “Byleth, you always say these things.” she says clasping her cheeks. He moved closer to her moving his head close to her ear. “Tell me you don’t like it” his words sounded in her ear. She couldn’t. She looked into his eyes letting a minute go before she embraced his lips with her own. He didn’t resist. He had to admit to himself but he enjoyed his private time with her when he could let loose showing her a side only she could see. They stopped kissing so Lysithea could catch her breath. “To think that my future would be intertwined with yours” she whispers to him. He felt her breath on his lips, a sensation that sent chills down his spine. Byleth grazed her cheek lightly feeling her warmth through his hand. “I couldn’t think of anything better.” he says. She grew a wide smile across her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she played with his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, and she let him, leaning in close to him. Her heart was beating rapidly. She didn’t have much experience with anything like this before so she began to feel nervous. “These things are new for me so ...take it slow with me,” she says. He smiled and took her lips into his own. She returned the kiss to him as their lips separated, tongues wrapping around each other. The smacking of their lips were noisy as the rest of the room was quiet, with the exception of the reveries going on outside. Lysithea broke apart needing to take in some air as she was gasping. “Wow, i've never done anything like this before,” she says. Byleth chuckled laying his queen down on the bed to her surprise. Just let your bodies natural instincts take over and clear your mind” Byleth says. Lysithea squinted her eyes looking at him. “Oh, and what makes you the expert, I don't recall seeing you romantically involved with anyone.” he grazed his hand through her hair massaging her neck causing her to let out a slight moan. “When I fused with the goddess Sothis, I gained lots of… knowledge in that regard” he tells her. “Ahh okay. I guess that can be useful for someone looking to teach others. Too bad your not a teacher anymore” she says accepting his answer. He laughed a little more then he’s done before. She moved over pushing him down and sitting atop of him. “As a queen and a wife, I have a duty to perform now.”  
She removed more layers of her clothing until she was left with just her bra and smallclothes on. She looked down at him giving him a seductive look he didn’t think she could make. She was really getting in to it and it was starting to drive Byleth crazy. “And here I thought you were nervous” he says smirking at her. She bent down and stole a kiss from him and immediately retreated away from his mouth. “I figured if I treat the bedroom like the battlefield then i’ll be able to handle it and take control.” She raked one finger across his chest prompting him to remove it. “Careful, this is a whole different type of field my queen.” “I know, but I'm prepared for it.” she responds with. “From how the girls talked back during our academy days, it's quite the experience.”  
There was a moment of silence until Byleth broke it. “So is this something your comfortable with.” She looked up at him and smiled. “The moment you asked me to be your wife, my decision was already made. This is something i can only gift to someone I love, and I've decided that it's you.” she reached behind her back fumbling with the bra until it fell onto his chest. Lysithea although having a petite body has nice sized breast. Not too big but a nice plump size that fit well in Byleth’s hand. She was also quite curvy as Byleth massaged her sides feeling her waist. She sat firmly on his groin his manhood stiffening against her thigh. No doubt his young queen could feel it. She was ready and he could tell. He was ready himself, ready to stop holding back. She pulled at his pants speaking to him as he pulled at them himself. “Now time for you to make a woman out of me” she said in her most seductive tone yet, like music to his ears he felt himself twitch. They locked lips again but this time they were more aggressive fighting for dominance with their tongues. They rolled all over their royal bed pulling at every inch of their bodies falling giving in to the lust they been holding back. The rest of her clothing came off and so did Byleth exposing himself completely. He messaged her inner thigh scaping a single finger against her skin until he reached her flower. She was already dripping wet shivering at his touch. A single finger penetrated her as she gripped hard onto his arm. After a little foreplay he laid her on her back his cock hovering above her entrance. She looked at him and he looked at her seeing her giving him the okay. He entered her his cock plunging deep inside her. She let out a loud moan clenching the bed sheets and Byleth hair. She gave in to her pleasures as she laid there letting the man she loved further their union. It was a pleasure that nearly overwhelmed her. She let out more loud moans as she felt a flood within her release. Byleth began to notice purple hews around them light up around random objects. He focused back on Lysithea who seemed to be lost in a fury of passion as her eyes glowed purple. Her eyes with nearly rolled to the back of her head and her mouth was wide open tongue darting out. She was clenching the sheets as Byleth continued to fill her up with his cock. After a second she let out another high pitched moan. In the corner of his eye he saw a book levitating in the air moving around the room nearly smacking Byleth in the face, along with some other random items in the room. It seems his queen was subconsciously using her powers as she succumbed to her pleasure affecting the area around them. Byleth found this interesting as he picked up his pace eliciting louder moans from his porcelain beauty. She was swaying her head back and forth trying to speak but her words weren’t coherent. She managed to get two words out but even then they were barely recognizable. Too much is what Byleth thought she said so he figured he should wrap up soon as not to drive her into a bliss of madness. He felt himself getting closer, and with one final thrust filled his queen with his seed. She let out one final guttural moan as she shook clearly feeling an orgasm swoon through her body like no other. Byleth released her and fell to the side of the bed feeling like he would pass out any moment. He felt the movement of his wife wrap herself around him cuddling him as she breathed in hard air. “That was incredible” she musters out. Byleth rubbed her cheeks as she purred against his hand. “Yes it was” he says. They laid there for the rest of the night, letting the party die down into the night as everyone eventually left and retired to their homes. The next day Byleth and Lysithea would wake up as official partners and monarchs. Byleth just let his mind sweep away as sleep called for him. Lysithea had long since passed out and soon Byleth followed her. He kissed her head and drifted off. It was a new dawn.


	2. Byleth's Silent War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their first day starting, the duties of king and queen are relayed upon Byleth and Lysithea, and with new duties comes new troubles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter in the New Dawn series. hope ya'll enjoy it.

Byleth awoke suddenly his eye opened getting a good look at the well crafted ceiling. His mind went back to the previous night, one of such grand excitement he had thought he was dreaming. He turned his head to confirm he wasn’t, and there he saw her. Lysithea, his silver haired queen, resting, still tired from their previous night. He swung his legs around the side of the bed slowly rising as not to wake her.

The sun was shining bright through the window filling the room with a yellow light. Today was the day everything changed completely. His schedule was full of duties he had no experience in, talking and convening with the likes of dignitaries, and nobles. “Guess Claude was right,” he thought.

“This will take some time getting use too.” He opened the closet that was situated a few steps away from the bed. A walk in allowing him to have a better view of his attire. He remembered something Rhea said about a regal outfit fit for royalty that she had made for him, and Lysithea that they should wear today. He pulled them out and examined them. They looked similar to his enlightened one robes but this one had a white gold cape around it. He stripped himself of his sleeping robes and replaced them with his new clothing. Buttoning the coat together he could hear the bed squeaking, assuming it was Lysithea awakening herself. She made her way to the closet, greeting Byleth with a, “good morning”. He turned to her and responded with the same. “Good morning, how’d you sleep” he asked. 

She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. “It was the perfect night, my love.” she gave him a peck on the cheek and walked to her side of the closet searching through her clothing. 

“So you ready for tonight my queen” Byleth asked her. She took out the dress Rhea made for her and held it to her figure. “Of Course I'm nervous for my first day as queen, but I have you by my side so I know I'll be alright.”

Just as she was getting dressed a knock came to their door startling the both of them. Lysithea darted further back into the closet as not to be seen while Byleth went to answer the door. He opened the door to a girl a little shorter than him standing there. 

“Your majesties, I've been sent here by the archbishop to help assist you with any needs you may require.” 

She was wearing the traditional maidservant outfit that those who worked for the monastery wore. Lysithea had finished dressing and revealed herself as Byleth was letting the girl in. She had chestnut colored hair, and looked away at them with black eyes as she bowed before the two. 

“So what do we call you then” Lysithea asked her curiously. 

The servant girl was fidgety, trying to calm herself down in front of this newly formed royal couple of high stature. She jumped a little to the queens words slightly being startled. Noticing this Lysithea tried to calm the girl. 

“Please relax, you have no reason to be nervous in front of us,” her tone with the words sounding sweet to the ears. 

These words seem to crack the shell of shyness that had encased this maid, but she still had trouble reaching their eyes. She leaned forward bowing and speaking. Yes milad- I mean your majesty. You may call me Saerah, and from now on I'll be your personal chamberlain” she said nearly stuttering over her words. 

“A pleasure to make your acquaintance Saerah” Lysithea says. 

Byleth walks beside her greeting the girl as well. “A pleasure” he says. 

The girl who had just straightened herself and bowed once more. “Forgive me your majesties if I seem unprofessional, but this is my first time working for people of such high standings.” 

This time it was Byleth who comforted the girl with some sympathy. 

“No need to worry, I know what it's like to be in an unknown position. Just take it one step at a time” he says to her. She looked up at him finally meeting his eyes. The young maid seem relaxed now as she stood up, straightening her posture. “At the moment, I can't think of anything I need at the moment, what about you” Byleth says looking at Lysithea. She shook her head saying, “none that I can think of.” They both looked at the girl who figured she should tell them the information she's been ordered to tell them. 

“Oh, I almost forgot, Lady Rhea wanted me to tell you to meet her so she can guide you on your duties today.”

“And where would she be” Byleth asked.

“Oh, she’s at the office wing, waiting in the room of officials” Saerah explained to them. Byleth nodded his head then turned to Lysithea who was ready whenever he was. “Thank you Saerah, well be taking our leave now. Your dismissed for now” Lysithea says to her. Saerah bowed then proceeded to leave the two. The king and queen left soon after preparing themselves for the day ahead of them. 

It was strange, as they walked and passed by people they would salute the two, bowing in their presence as they stopped their previous actions. As a teacher many students would show their appreciation to Byleth by giving him a salute, but now the action had a different meaning behind it with a new side of respect. Lysithea was feeling overwhelmed constantly having attention focused on her. It was different from people always trying to help her, now they would want to praise her, and to say she didn’t like it would be a lie. The two made it to the room of officials meeting Rhea who had been sitting at a desk patiently waiting for her king and queen to arrive. The archbishop had her hands entwined resting on the desk as the two made their way up to her. “Ah your majesties thank you for giving me this audience” Rhea says as she smiles at the two. Byleth and Lysithea sat down in the two chairs. In front of the desk facing the archbishop. 

“So what have you called us here for, I assume it’s to tell us of our roles and responsibilities as monarchs now?” Lysithea ask. Of Course that’s what Byleth was thinking as well knowing Rhea had wanted him to replace her before and would give him little lessons on her position. 

“That is correct, so let me ask you. What do you think it means to lead a nation?” she asks them. Byleth pondered on this question staring nowhere in particular as he thought up his answer. Lysithea who had grown up around nobility and her former class leader, Claude, had an idea of what those with the responsibility of those who lead people. Byleth had thought back to his days of teaching and how he would try his best to protect his students. As someone they followed this was always his main focus other them teaching them new skills. “To me, I believe that putting the well being of your people above all else has the makings of leading a nation” Byleth responds with, garnering both of their looks. “A well said answer, my king, and how about you my queen.” 

Lysithea thought for a second, “protecting young children from hardships and war. They are the future so we must cherish them” she says sweetly with a hint of pain behind her words.

“Very good. You have the caring heart of a mother” Rhea says. “As archbishop, I tried my best to keep the main purpose of the monastery to nurture and protect our future generation. And now I'm turning that responsibility over to you two” she says waving both her hands at them. She then grabbed a stack of papers that were resting in front of her, and handing them to Byleth who looked at them as he thumbed through them. “These are the tasks that are given to the officials everyday and are relayed back to you. It will be your duty to see through these tasks to the best of your abilities. Know that if you need any help I will be here to counsel you. One of the duties of you two is to give audience to your citizens who wish to speak their complaints to you, also Byleth, since you’ve been blessed by the goddess, faithful followers of the church have looked to you as a religious figure and wish for you to bless them” she finally finished after a mouthful.

“They want me to bless them” Byleth says quizzically. 

“Mhm, you serve as a fine example of the influence the goddess has on her people” Rhea says. It was a lot to take in, and it sounded like the two would have their hands full. Byleth grabbed the stack of papers looking at his first couple assignments. Byleth looked at the two, his body filled with a sense of responsibility as he mentally prepared himself. 

“Shall we begin.”

The line to see the king and queen stretched nearly out of the audience chambers themselves. People far and wide have taken the opportunity to meet their new king and queen and explain their grievances. Byleth and Lysithea had taken to their roles quite well, almost like naturals. They felt comfortable sittings on the thrones, elevated a few feet off the ground with a couple steps leading up to them. They wore the crowns that Rhea placed on their heads complementing their already regal appearance. Below them a man stepped up stopping just in front of the first step of the pedestal. He wore simple rags of a common villager. He also had a walking staff with two bells tied at the top. Byleth took the man for a shepherd from the looks of him. The old man dropped down to his knees bowing before the two and then raised his head up to them.

“Please your majesties, I beg of thee, my village lost everything during the war. Our crop fields dried, our livestock slaughtered to the last lamb. We don’t have the necessary resources to begin anew and what little we have, we won’t survive the coming seasons. On behalf of myself and all of my fellow villagers, please send us help in anyway you can.” 

The king and queen looked at this man. The face of sorrow and desperate for help from people who had the power to give it. It was almost dreamlike to be in this position, but as reality set in so did Byleth’s answer. He looked too Lysithea as if gaining confirmation from his second half to give his answer. She simply nodded her head with an agreeing smile. With that Byleth looked down at the man, straightening his back as the shepherd looked up, waiting on his king’s answer.

"We hear your plea and believe it is necessary to rebuild the villages and homes that help nurture Fodlan, so we will be sending aid to not only your village, but all villages that are suffering in this time of need” the green haired king preached, his voice calm and soft but sincere and stoic.

The shepherd looked at him, then looked at the queen who added “be sure to see your children get much to eat as well,” and with teary eyes and shaky hands, he nearly fell to the ground as he bowed again, his nose just inches away from the ground as he gave his thanks over and over. Behind him a couple of his followers, most likely his fellow villagers also bowed as some cheered and gave their thanks for their king and queens kindness. They noticed the queen looking towards them who warmed them with a smile of her own brightening their day. With that they left and the next was quick to stand before the king and queen. The man before them looked to be more of a fine dresser as he had all sorts of pendants across his chest. His clothing told that he was of some sort of nobility but from what region he had a guess. The man had thinning hair and a curly moustache. For some reason Byleth felt like knew this man. The man bowed perfectly showing respect for his new queen and king. 

“I thank you your majesties for granting me this audience.” 

Byleth leaned forward. “Of course, how can we help you?” he asks. 

“First thing, I should probably introduce myself though it wouldn’t be the first time. You were the professor of my son.” He paused giving Byleth some time to recognize him before he revealed himself. Byleth tried his best trying to focus on the man, but he couldn’t place his tongue on it. The nobleman waited a few seconds but it seem Byleth made no hint at responding, the man sighed, “I am Count Bergliez” he said saluting. That’s when it popped into Byleth’s head. Your Caspar’s father, the minister of military affairs, right?”

The count smirk, former minister, but yes you are correct.” Lysithea who’s expression had changed from cherry to a glaring one, took the initiative this time asking the former minister what they could do for him. “Strange to see you so far away from Adrestia count. What can we...do for you? She asks the man sounding a little different from when she talked to the shepherd, giving out a regal yet authoritative tone. The count cleared his throat while turning his attention away from the queen and looked at Byleth directly talking to him. “The matter I wish to speak of, your majesty, is a matter that should be talked about in private.” Byleth blinked, then nodded his head. 

“Very well count Bergliez, we’ll listen to you but only after I've listened to the rest of those with grievances” Byleth says to the lord. 

“Ofcourse” the count says giving them a quick salute. Byleth looked to his right eyeing his new maidservant Saerah. He waved her over, “Saerah could you show the count to a room please.” She saluted responding “Of course your majesty, please follow me count.” With that she escorted the count out of the audience chambers. The king and queen then went back to listening to their subjects doing their best to help as many people as they could. Most of them were just people looking to seek aid for their villages, or too take care of bandits looking to take advantage of the devastation that still runs rampant around Fodlan. It’ll take some time but Byleth hopes to return things back to normal. 

The sun was getting dim when the two finally finished their listening and were prepared to go seek Count Bergliez to hear what he has to say. Saerah had returned to them and took them to where she had left the count. Just as they were within view of the door, Byleth stopped Lysithea before they went in. she looked at him with wide eyes as she asked him “what's wrong.” Byleth was a little concerned with their earlier encounter with the count and wanted to make sure Lysithea was alright. “How are you feeling, you seem a little frustrated earlier” the king says placing a comforting hand on her shoulder rubbing it. She rubbed his hand while staring at the door that stood between them and the count. “Just bad memories involving the empire...it’s nothing to worry about” she smiled at him. He nodded leaving the matter alone for now and entered the room.

It was a lavish room for the likings of someone like the count who had come to expect the most exquisite of luxury. The room itself was used as a lounging area for the royal family. Couches and desk with plenty of books. Even had a fireplace and a balcony overlooking most of the monastery. This room became a favorite for Byleth and Lysithea. The count was sitting on a nice upholstered club chair, sipping a glass of wine while reading what seem to be a book. At the noise of the door opening and footsteps gained his attention. Before him appeared King Byleth, and Queen Lysithea closing the gap with the count as Saerah bowed and left the room, closing the door behind her with a click. Count Bergliez immediately stood up, closing the book he was reading placing it and the wine on a desk. Afterwards he faced them and gave them both a bow. “Now count, let's sit so you can tell us about this serious matter” Byleth says. The count sat back down on his chair while Byleth sat on an adjacent furnished sofa along with Lysithea who’s demeanor had changed to more queen like along with her attitude. 

“Now then, the information I have is vital to the peace of Fodlan. There are forces that intend to cut the legs of this new monarchy before it finds it’s standing” the count speaks his tone serious. His words rang through both their ears. They weren’t expecting to receive news claiming their reign will be cut short completely. “And what forces would that be?” Byleth questioned the count. 

“An underground force that’s been scheming for years, planning something unlike anything seen before. Even the war that just ended will compare to nothing with what they have planned for the world” Count Bergliez explained a sense of seriousness in his tone. Byleth looked at him with curious eyes examining the count. 

“And would this underground force be those who slither in the dark, and if so we’ve already dealt with them” the enlightened king spoke. The count scratched his chin feeling the stumble patched to it. 

“Maybe so, but what if I were to tell you that they were just a small fraction of that organization, a splinter cell per say.” 

Byleth’s eyes narrowed, “that wouldn’t sound all too surprising, considering it felt to simple to defeat a group like that. Byleth thought on it for a moment thinking back to the underground fortress of Shambhala. Thales, Solon, and Kronya. They were trouble and to think there’s more of them out there. Shambala Was still a mystery, and they still had no idea who these people truly were, but they might know someone who does. The count was bringing new worries to Byleth that he knew would turn into a problem needing solving. His attention was gone from his thoughts trying to focus on the matter at hand. The queen however who was listening so intently had decided to engage in this discussion. 

“You know count, one would would ask how you came across this information.”

The count looked towards the queen for the first time during their talks, “oh, I assume you would be one.” 

Byleth leaned forward looking straight at the count, his usual blank stare with a hint of imperious. “I would be the one count as I would also like to know how you obtained this information” the king says his eyes unflinching as they met the counts. The count though unwavering was beginning to tense up. 

“Well it’s no lie that I was apart of the empire that supported Edelgard and was aware of the methods her and her uncle used to spread the influence of Adrestia.” Byleth didn’t waver. “Yes, I'm quite familiar with your standing, as you said I was your son's teacher. Also I hope you would not blame us if we find you untrustworthy” Byleth says. The count smirked and laugh as if expecting this comment. “Of Course your majesty, we were enemies on opposite sides but now we're all allies thanks to the new united federation. And I have information that could prove to be useful to the new Fodlan.” 

“And you wish to gain something in exchange for this information I presume” Lysithea ask. The count smirked with almost a face of disbelief forming on it. “I only wish to assist in furthering the peace of Fodlan” the count says placing a hand across his heart. The king and queen knew the adrestian nobles well and knew the count would want something out of this deal but they decided to play this little game with him. 

“You’ll have to give me and the queen some time to discuss this matter. Where are you staying now count” Byleth asks. “Nowhere fancy in particular, mainly just parts of Adrestia” he responds with. “How about you stay here at the monastery until we get this matter sorted. We can get a room prepared for your stay.” 

The count looked hesitant at first but accepted the offer as not to offend his king. “I would be grateful for your hospitality majesty.” Byleth nodded his head and then called for Saerah to come return inside. 

“Saerah, can you gather a couple maids and have them prepare a room for the count. Afterwards return here.” She saluted and did as she was told with the count doing the same as he followed her. Once they left it was just Byleth and Lysithea alone together both taking in all they heard from Count Bergliez. “So there’s already a new storm brewing even when the war just ended” she softly spoke. “Yes, but it’s not surprising. Throughout each kingdom, the empire has always seemed like the type who wouldn’t just roll over in defeat. This is something I have to look into” Byleth said with concern absent from his face though he felt it through his body. Lysithea walked over to him sitting next to him on the couch and placed her head on his shoulder resting comfortably. “You mean we have to look into this my love” she says lovingly. Byleth smiled and leaned his head onto hers. They sat there for a moment living in the peaceful moment before they left back into the world. The day was almost over and they have been at it since most of the morning without so much of a snack. “Are you feeling hungry my queen” and as if almost on cue Lysithea could feel her own stomach growling. “I could use something to eat,” she says looking up at him. The day was almost over, so they decided to go eat some dinner.

The dining room was being fixed up by some servants preparing a table, setting down a fancy table skirt giving the table a more regal look. The chefs were already preparing full course meals by the time the meeting with Count Bergliez was done. Lady Rhea had a feeling the two had been focusing more on their duties and neglecting their appetites. As Byleth and Lysithea made it to the dining room they were surprised to see how prepared and set up everything was. The servants and some chefs were all lined up, facing the king and queen with their chins raised high and their clothes battered with food. The two strolled up to the servants and noticed Rhea to the side casually walking up to the two. 

“I take it you had a hand in this” Byleth said to her as they closed the distance between each other.

The archbishop smiled saying “of course, I'm here to assist you with all your needs in any way.” Byleth and Lysithea looked towards the men and women standing still as if waiting for some response. Rhea noticed the two looking at them and decided to present the chefs. “These, your majesties are the renowned chefs who prepared the meals for you this evening.” The chefs instantly saluted the sign of Garreg Mach all moving as one in a professional manner. The two looked at the meals that were prepared just for them. Smoked stuffed salmon, chicken baked to a fine browning with seasoning lightly coating the chickens form. A spread of steamed vegetables circled what seem to be a cooked duck glazed in honey. The king and queen even saw some of their favorite foods before them. The servants couldn’t help but notice their royal majesties examining their hard work. Their mouths were agape, practically drooling upon the food. Byleth hadn’t realized how hungry he really was until his stomach started to churn to the point it was hurting. Lysithea could see the hunger in his face, “shall we my love” she says pulling him towards the table. The queen looked at the chefs smiling as she was prepared to praise them for their hard work. “All of this looks fantastically delicious, we both appreciate the dinner you all prepared for us.” 

She turned to Byleth who simply nodded his head with a smile. The chefs seem to appreciate this praise as some of them had wide grins on their faces. A chef who was wearing a puffy white hat seemed to be the head chef stepped forward saying “we all are here to serve your majesties appetite with your every desire. It is an honor for us to cook for those so dignified.” He saluted prompting the other cooks to salute as well. With that they took their leave, allowing the two to enjoy their dinner. Rhea said a few words to the two regarding their day so far and with some quick words she too took her leave. Byleth and Lysithea sat down together, the king sitting on one side of the table while the queen sat down on the other across from him. They shared a smile then started placing food of their choice on their plates and begun their feast. They enjoyed their dinner in a peaceful silence only the silverware clanking against the plates, or the silent munching of the queen and her sweets. They talked briefly recounting on the days events still trying to wrap their minds around everything. “Any thoughts as to how we’ll go about this” Lysithea ask him. Byleth wiped his mouth cleaning it before he spoke. “I'm not sure yet, but i need to talk to Rhea first.” Lysithea nodded and with that they finished their meal and took their leave from the dining room allowing the servants to clean up afterwards. Lysithea left ahead of Byleth leaving him to go seek out the archbishop. 

The day was getting late as the sun was soon to set. Byleth assumed she would be at her chambers but when he made his way there she was nowhere to be found. He turned around and headed towards her office. It was a short walk as no time was long once he made it to her office. He knocked on the door and a voice came from the other side. “Who is it” the familiar voice called out. “It’s Byleth, may I come in.” He could hear her footsteps getting closer to the door. With a click the door was unlocked with Rhea pulling it open greeting Byleth with a warm smile. 

“Byleth, I wasn’t expecting to see you here this late, but nonetheless I'm happy to see you. Tell me, how was your first day serving Fodlan” she ask. Byleth walked into her office, a medium sized room with a desk stationed in the center with papers scattered about. “It wasn’t bad. Though it was a new experience for me, most of it is what I expected it to be” he responds. “Good, i'm glad you haven’t felt overwhelmed. So tell me, what brings you here, you should be getting your rest” she says concernedly. “I know, but there’s something I needed to discuss with you first. It involves are enemies hidden in the shadows.” 

The archbishops face turned from happy to dread filled when he said those words. “We finished off that wicked evil, i was there with you” she said sternly her emotions becoming a little flustered. “I know, but apparently they weren’t the only ones. There are others out there, plotting something.” Rhea began to pace around the office the words he was saying clearly bothering her as she stopped in front of a window looking out through it. 

“So Nemesis wasn’t enough. Those cretins are still out there, does their hubris knows no end.” 

She turned back to Byleth who was just standing there with his blank stare. “Tell me, how did you come across this information.” Byleth thought on it for a second if he should tell her but knew Rhea cared for the well being of Fodlan’s people. 

“It was the former minister of military affairs, Count Bergleiz.” Rheas’ face contorted almost mad like. Byleth had seen that face before in Rhea’s rage against Edelgard. “A member of the Adrestian empire military, came to you with this information” her face never changed, as she waited for Byleth to respond. “Yes, he was in line waiting during my grievance hearing. Lysithea and I talked to him in private and what he told us was too concerning to ignore. Former members of the Adrestian empire have teamed up those who slither in the dark. Also apparently the group we faced was just a small faction of a much larger group.” 

This time the archbishops face was not one of anger but that of shock, a surprise shock like the subject you just heard was something you’ve dreaded. “I can't believe this. Those people are still out there. The Agarthans.” 

Byleth looked at her, “Yes, I remember you mentioning them before when we were in that shambhala place. In fact I've been meaning to bring up that we need to investigate that place. The type of weapons they used is still a mystery to us. Also it’s destructive capabilities is a danger to Garreg Mach as well.” Rhea now looked concerned. “Yes, this is a matter that does need attention.” She sat on her chair with worried eyes. “I plan on setting up an expedition to look into the place. Don’t you worry about anything. As king this is my first test” Byleth says. She lowered her eyes and exhaled not feeling fully relieved but decided she could worry later. “Very well, my king, the situation is in your hands. But know I am here for you. With that Byleth took his leave and headed back to his chambers to his awaiting queen where he finally rested after the long day.


	3. Shambhala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's expedition to Shambhala is set as he looks to uncover secrets of the mysterious Agarthans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally finished this chapter. Sorry it took so long but I been working non stop for the past ten days and just now have a day off to finally write and upload for ya'll so enjoy.

The very next morning felt just the same, only this time the king and queen had quickly became accustomed to waking at early hours, adjusting to their new routine. Their schedules had been filled both having duties of their own today. Lysithea was meeting with some old friends who have been staying in the monastery while also having another lure to investigate. Byleth had officially scheduled a sort of reconnaissance mission for Shambhala after meeting with Seteth and Rhea. 

At first the king had wanted to take a small group of knights but Rhea had suggested he take the special guard she had put together on the idea that there needed to be a royal guard to protect them. It wasn’t like Byleth or even Lysithea couldn’t hold their own, but for appearance sake they went along in order to keep calm the citizens who feared for their safety. An so the Enlightened Guard were formed, a group of hardened trained followers of Seiros who dedicated their lives to following the one blessed by the goddess. 

When Byleth greeted them he was surprised to see a couple of them sporting heroes relics. He asked Rhea about it and she told him that after the war, some of the relics were reclaimed by the church. Some were still in the hands of their original owners like Thunderbrand with Catherine. Byleth had begun to wonder what Catherine was up too having not seen her for a while but he put the thought away for now.

The day was early with a clear sky as the group prepared to embark packing their horses in front of the main gates. The entrance was clear of any bystanders most of the monasteries occupants most likely still in bed. Only some guards standing at the entrance like statues ready to come alive. Lysithea was standing next to Byleth as he talked to Alois who was chatting up Byleth as he was throwing some gear into the carriage. He didn’t bring much, just some food and water for the road and some camping equipment, also including his own relic, The Sword Of The Creator. 

“Be careful while you're out there. Who knows what could be waiting for you” the worried queen says. Byleth turned to her a slight smile across his face. “Don’t worry my queen. I’ll be surrounded by a lot of capable hands. I don’t expect us to battle, only gather what information we can. If these people of Shambhala are still active we have to be ready for anything” he reassures her. 

The queen who had been worried about being separated from her husband had seemed to relax a little, but then she peered over to the group assigned to protect him. She had not seen these people before and they essentially came out of nowhere. 

Rhea said she had hand picked and begun training some followers who were deemed worthy of the grandest duty of royal protectors, but there was something about this that bothered the queen. Maybe it was just the suddenness of all of it so she pushed the thought away for now. 

“So what do you think about these...enlightened guard” she ask him softly, her eyes still on the prepping guardsmen. Byleth looked at them, taking them fully in.

“They seem like their dedicated to their duty. I sense no malice or ill intent from them, only the need to protect us so there is no need for you to worry” he responds to her with.

Lately Byleth had felt some sort of change within him. He’s been able to feel the emotions of people if he concentrated hard enough, even being able to deduce their motives, something he wasn’t able to do before. Must of been the influence of the goddess power he had thought.

“Alright, I'll trust your judgement my love” she says to him giving him a reassuring smile

. “Alright are we ready to set off” a voice had said breaking the moment for the two. 

They had both turned their heads to see Linhardt there struggling, carrying some items in his arms.

“Linhardt, what are you doing here, I thought you didn’t start your day til noon” the queen had asked with a chuckle.

Linhardt who was too focused on putting his research equipment on a nearby cart had half heard her when he responded. 

“Oh, you don't know. I’ll be attending this expedition as my skills should be beneficial to discover the secrets of our mysterious destination.”

The queen had looked to Byleth who simply smiled saying, “well, he is the new professor of research, crest and discovering other mysteries. I also have no cause to refuse a friends request.” 

Linhardt smiled to this as he hopped onto the wagon sitting down comfortably quick to tilt his head down as he fell into a quick slumber. Lysithea chuckled. “Some things never change I guess.” 

Rhea had shortly arrived to see Byleth off before he left giving him a few words of wisdom. They were simple words on how to not underestimate the agarthans, something he had taken account of even if he needed a reminder. He had noticed some other people along with her who were standing guard next to Lysithea.

“Rhea who are they?” he asked her.

“These are the last two members of the enlightened guard. They'll be here watching over the queen while your away. Allow me to introduce to Marie, and Isabelle.”

They bowed to their king once the lady archbishop had finished her words. They both had short brown like hair almost looking identical to each other. They work a fancy set of armor similar to the knights armor but customized a little different giving them some flare as capes were strapped to their shoulders with the Seiros crest embroidered on it. 

“It’s an honor to finally make your acquaintance your majesty” the first girl named Marie says. 

“Likewise, I'll give you my word we’ll protect the queen with our lives your majesty” the other one, Isabelle, states rising from her bow. 

With that Byleth gave them a nod. “Thank you, you two.” 

With that the four took went back into the manostary leaving Byleth and his group ready to embark. Before they left he heard multiple footsteps approaching him. He turns his head away from his horse to see the five other enlightened guards standing before them. 

“Your majesty, before we embark, we would like to properly introduce ourselves to you” one of them said. 

He had ashy brown hair that was styled short, wore similar armor to his fellow guards, and claimed a relic as his own at his hip. 

“I’m Cleone, wielder of the relic Blutgang” he says gripping onto the relics hilt. The others then took the initiative to introduce themselves. A young looking girl introduced herself as Marla saluted him bowing as her blue hair swayed back and forth. When he looked at her he was reminded of Bernadetta. He didn’t know why but the girl had the type of vibe to her.

Next was a guy wearing a white stylish cloak with a staff on his back. He was clearly a mage and kind of had a laid back look to him. He introduced himself as Narghast and claimed he would be the best mage Byleth had seen. The claim made Byleth smirk wondering if the man knew the type of skill Byleth himself had with magic. 

The last two finally made themselves known, a big guy with a bald head wielding an even bigger hammer he called Crusher. His name was Arbus and seem to be the oldest of the bunch. His battle scars imprinted on his face told a story that he was the more battle experience out of them all. Maybe even having more than Byleth. 

The last girl was a quiet one hiding her mouth behind a black scarf that clashed with the white of her cloaked covered armor. She revealed her name to be Katana in a quiet voice nearly muffled behind her scarf. With that the king felt he had a better understanding of these new associates who were meant to be his protectors.

The sun had started to shine brighter as the cool air of the sky was being blown across the lands by strong winds. The group had finally begun to leave hopping onto horses as Byleth hopped into the fancy carriage that Linhardt had plopped himself in. The sudden jerk of the thing waking the sleeping professor as he realized they were finally embarking. Just as they were about to embark they heard the sound of flapping wings through the air. 

The wind had picked up as everyone looked up, the enlightened guards gripping their weapons not aware if this incoming wyvern descending was a friend or foe. Byleth who was following this figure as they came into view was calm with his monotone face as he recognized this beast.

As the beast landed, the guards relaxed, realizing who the man before them was.

“Seteth, what brings you here” Byleth ask the green haired man. 

Seteth looked upon the man as he hopped off of his battle aged wyvern. “I’ve come to join you on your mission, and to see this, Shambhala with my own eyes” he responds with. “I’ll also be here to see to your safety.” 

This somewhat confused Byleth as he had his guardsmen with him but he didn’t make a big deal about it. 

“Very well, the more help we have, the better chances of our success I suppose” Byleth says. 

The advisor gave the reigns of his wyvern to one of the stable keeps who had made their way over by Seteth request. 

“Now then, lets ride out” the king shouts. 

With that they rode off, the horses galloping together as a unit traveling to Shambhala.

Traveling to Shambhala was unhazardous as most of the roads they traveled had knights of Seiros roaming about trying to keep and restore some form of peace. 

They were also able to see just what the aftermath of the war had left Fodlan in. Roads and the earth itself unkempt and ripped apart with scars of battle at every corner. It would take some time to restore the land Byleth thought as his eyes glanced at the devastation. With the somewhat aspect of peace their journey had, they had made good time. As they rode they made it into the Adrestian empire territory, viewing the easternmost mountains of Hrym that housed the secret sanctuary of Shambhala within its depths. As they approached they could get a good view within the underground lair. 

They had taken a few minutes trying to find the place, tracking it based on Byleth’s memory of the place. Anyone who hadn’t learned the location or wasn’t a member of those who slither in the dark would have trouble finding it through all the giant rubble that littered the surrounding area. The group peered over the cliffside getting a good birds eye view of the place. 

“So how do we get down exactly?” Alois ask.

“I should have brought my wyvern” Seteth sighs.

Some of them chuckle as Byleth turns his head and points towards a small opening in the ground. Blown apart when they first made their escape from this place. 

“Over there is where we escaped our first time here,” he says.

The underground cavern was just as Byleth remembered, strange in nature unlike any type of architecture found in Fodlan. As they made their way into Shambhala the walls seem to come alive, glowing with blue lines streaming across the walls and floor. Linhardt would make comments on how things looked different since last they been here, almost like the place had morphed and shifted looking at the walls. 

“So, this is where the agarthans have been in hiding. Just the type of place I expect snakes to hide” Seteth says eyeing everything in sight. 

The enlightened guards themselves were captivated by this foreign place before them. Marla had her mouth wide open as she peered up into the air looking to where they were just at.

“This place is way bigger from the inside,” she says. 

The place was huge with multiple levels leading to who knows where. It was also eerily quiet like everything stopped at the alert of the intruders. They had to plan carefully as not to lose themselves within the shadows ensnaring all around them. 

“Alright guys, form up” Byleth says to them as they look to their king. 

There was one area that had interested Byleth and that was the inner sanctum where Thales had his last stand at. 

“Give us your orders your majesty, and we'll follow” Cleone says. 

They all saluted which brought a slight smile to Byleths face. 

“We’ll be splitting up into two groups. Marla, Narghast, Seteth, and Alois will explore the opposite of the inner sanctum right over there” he says pointing to a large corridor unexplored by life.

“Linhardt, Arbus, Katana, and Cleone will accompany me as we explore the inner sanctum. We don’t know how big this place truly is so don’t go far. Just investigate anything that catches your eye, anything that stands out.” 

They nodded their heads saying, “yes your majesty”, and left the two groups leading off to their given paths. 

The steps leading up were long as the memory of the events replayed throughout his head. He looked around and realized that Thales’ corpse was missing. Last he saw his body was under a pile of rubble. Now there was nothing. Strange to say the least. 

“This place is truly marvelous, too bad it's our enemies possible base. Where should be get started proff- i mean your majesty?” Linhardt ask.

As they made it to the top, they noticed a strange large sized symbol on the ground, one that the green haired king recognized. 

“Hmm, i’ve never seen this type of magical symbol before” Linhardt says examining the etched glyph on the ground. Its patterning looked like a symbol when casting a spell.

“This is what was used to mostly destroy Shambhala and summon those Javelins of light. Thales had activated it caused most of the destruction you’ve seen so far” Byleth says.

The rest of their companions took notice to this thing peering at it. 

“Javelin of light. What that's exactly?” ask Cleone looking at Byleth. 

The king looked towards the sky watching the clouds move around.

“I’m not sure exactly. I could only see them falling from the sky but they looked like large spears, with the function of pure destruction giving off a blinding light once making impact leaving nothing alive in the aftermath. I believe their magical in a sense but the type of magic i’m unsure off. They completely destroyed fort Marceus in an instant with its power” he says. 

Those around him simply looked at him hearing his words as they imagined what that terror was like.

“Linhardt would you be able to copy and transcribe this symbol. If we can learn its function we could better understand who we are dealing with” he asked the man. 

With that he shook his head and began to put down the large bag he was carrying pulling out a folded sheet of paper, unwrapping it. 

“This is a simple sheet of paper infused with a special coating that allows it to copy magical rune symbols to the smallest detail. I created it just for situations like this. Good thing I brought it” he nonchalantly says. 

They all watched as Linhardt placed the giant sheet of paper perfectly covering the rune.

“With this we’ll be able to fully examine the significance of these symbols and learn their function though I'll admit it won’t be easy given the fact we aren’t the originators of the mysterious runes.” 

The paper started to hum and lightly glow sticking to the surface as Linhardt knelt down in front of the thing holding his hands out before him. 

“It’ll take me some time to fully copy this down.” 

Byleth looked past the symbol looking into the dark corridor leading further into the unknown.

“Very well. Katana, Arbus, stay here with Linhardt and guard him while he finishes up here.”

Katana who had been mostly quiet, was standing close to Byleth protecting him like she was his shadow spoke up.

“What will you do sir?” she asks. 

He turned to her saying, 

“Cleone and myself will investigate further into the inner sanctum. There’s something I'm curious about” he says. 

She nodded her head as Cleone begun to walk with Byleth, “if we don't return within thirty minutes come looking for us.”

Katana and Arbus both nodded their heads as they watched them walk away into the darkness. Byleth and Cleone made their way down a flight of stairs leading to the unknown chambers of Shambhala. Whatever secrets were housed here, Byleth was set on uncovering them. His companion Cleone had a stern look on his face, casually looking around their surroundings. 

“Your majesty, are you sure it's wise to separate a number of your guards from yourself?” he asked concerned. 

Byleth looked at him, the mans face was neutral but he could see the worry in his eyes. 

“It’ll be fine Cleone, your skills alone are almost equal to your fellow guardsmen from what I can sense.” 

The man must have been surprised by his king's words as he looked at him with an almost surprised look.

“I’m no slouch also, my skills aren’t dull yet” Byleth says smirking. 

It was a known fact that Byleths skills with the sword and even with magic were the envy of warriors and the bane of his enemies, in fact he could possibly protect himself at times but his life was too important and Rhea insisted on having protection for him. They engaged further down into the depths of the inner sanctum which seem to never end until they saw blue light shining at their exit. Cleone motioned his king to stop allowing him to take the lead in case of an ambush or surprise attack. He clutched his sword, gripping it hard as he slowly peered around the corners, eyeing each side. When he fully stepped out, Byleth followed him. 

They found themselves within a wide corridor like room, sort of like a makeshift catacomb. It had the same look, the walls glowing with blue lines stretching as far as they can see.

“What do you make of this place majesty?” Cleone ask. 

“Another mystery of Shambhala it seems. Look over there.”

He points towards the center of the room. Multiple coffin like objects were positioned in the center, but these were different. They shone like fancy metal, blue in nature just like the walls and had bright red lights glowing from a circular window at the top. 

“What are these things, i’ve never seen any form of metal like this before” the guardsmen said.

He tried to look into the pod like coffin but the red light was too bright to see anything. Byleth was walking by each pod until he found his attention on one standing out from the others. This one was heavily damaged, its lid torn apart like it was forced off its hinges. Broken pieces littered the floor while their were broken chains twisted hanging loosely from the thing. 

“Something must have come out of this thing. Could it have been Nemesis” he said to himself.

He glanced back at the other pods, his brain working out the details as to the situation they were in. At least six of the other pods were still shut, and the green haired king wanted to keep it that way. He felt like he was at the center of an impending danger. His enlightened guards interest though seem greater than his kings as the man was fascinated by the strange marvels before him having never seen the likes of such before. 

“What type of underground people could possibly create these strange ruins” Cleone says. 

Cleone got closer holding his hand out to touch the coffin. Byleth watch him rub his hand across the thing, getting a feel for it. “It feels different than metal, it’s...warm, and almost life like. “What say you about these things your majesty?” Byleth had a lot to say but before he could he was cut by the sounds of the walls of Shambhala shifting. A hidden passage in the nearby wall was revealed as the wall sunk into itself. They saw it. A new pathway leading to more of the unknown. It darkness was chilling as they listened, hearing feet stepping onto the ground echoing through this hidden hall. Byleth had his hand clapped onto the hilt of Sothis’s bones, his body still then they heard a voice.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here, I've found me some snooping pest where they shouldn’t be.” 

Out the shadows came a man, a teenage boy from the looks of it. He looked like he could be attending the academy if it weren’t for his strange look. He had ashy white hair with the eyes to match. Byleth instantly thought of Thales when examining this guys appearance. His outfit was a full black leather suit with multiple straps lined around seeming to hold the outfit together. Byleth studied him picking up the ominous vibe he was emitting. A member of those who slither in the dark, an Agarthan he thinks to himself. The sound of his protectors armor rang throughout the room as Cleone raced to stand in front of his king shielding him. 

“Your majesty stay behind me” he says his calm tone replaced with a serious one. 

Cleone drew his blade, a relic similar to Byleth’s, a heroes relic by the name of Blutgang. “Halt, who are you” the enlightened guard shouts. 

The pale figure scratched his ashy hair smirking to himself. “What are a bunch of topsiders doing in our territory,” he says angrily. He raised his arm, slowly, pointing it towards both of them. Both Byleth and Cleone shifted, as the man emitted a purple symbol in the front of his palm. It resonated power, the two of them could sense that. Cleone tensed up clutching hard on the hilt of his relic as he pointed it at the foe before him. It glowed bright red the aura clashing with the blue tint of the walls as the relic sung. The agarthan let out a little chuckle eyeing Cleone, the both of them in a halted state. Suddenly he slammed his palm into the nearby wall. 

The energy from his hand clung to the wall coming alive. It moved like a snake, slithering all cross the wall, seeking out the capsules like a snake would its prey. Byleth watched as the capsules lit up, whirring, coming alive with a constant screech. The room itself started to shake, rumbling the ground beneath their feet like it would collapse. Within an instant the capsules fell backwards, one after the other disappearing into a shaft leading deeper into the unknown bowels of Shambhala. The two watched helplessly, only to be brought back as a beam of purple light nearly took off Byleths head only for Cleone using his relic to block the bolt. 

“Hmph, it’s already too late. The will of my people shall be seen enacted and the goddess’ blood will be the water we bathe in, fellstar” the agarthan says. He then rushes towards the two, Cleone meeting him clashing his relic with a black rod the man pulled from seemingly nowhere. It stayed intact from the blow of Blutgang, holding its own as the two men struggled for dominance. 

Byleth watched on looking for an opportunity to help his guardsmen men when he saw his chance. He held his hands together, building up heat between them. The agarthan was distracted, focused on Cleone not noticing the goddess’s chosen on the prowl to attack. The agarthans staff was glowing with a purple hue, morphing it into a common tool for a warrior. A sword as black as knight with a purple aura. 

The agarthan kicked Cleone away who managed to stay on his feet as he skidded backwards. The agarthan was quick to engage him but failed to notice the fireball of bolganone coming straight for his body. He was sent sprawling into the darkness of the shaft following the way of the capsules, and with that he was gone, for now. 

“Cleone we need to go now” the king says to him. The knight was catching his breath looking at his king giving him a nod once he was settled. Swiftly they made their way back up the stairs, running at a fast pace instead of walking the two of them even jumping up a couple of steps to make their way faster. They made it back to the top gaining the eyes of Katana and Arbus to their sudden appearance and gasp of breath. Katana rushed to her kings side placing a hand on his back as he took in more of Shambhala’s stale air. 

“My king are you alright?” she asks in a low tone. He nods his head as he stands straight up, “we need to leave here now,” he says fast walking towards Linhardt.

“Cleone what happen?” ask Arbus. 

There was someone down there, and he didn’t seem to be all too friendly” Cleone says making his way back to his king's side but stopped when he noticed something.

“You wouldn’t be talking about me now would you” and unfamiliar voice said out surprising everyone there. 

They all snapped their necks towards the source of this voice. There he stood, the agarthan that the shadows engulfed was now here before them. The sounds of weapons leaving their sheathes echoed throughout Shambhala. The enlightened guards surrounded their king protecting him from any opening the enemy could exploit. “So tell me, would you people be the ones who killed my associates stationed here. 

You must be if you know the existence of this place.” this time Byleth walked forward, placing a hand on his guards shoulders moving them aside to confront the man. 

“If your talking about Thales and Solon, then yes. I was the one who dealt with your associates” Byleth says. 

The agarthan smirked widely. 

“Just who are you anyway. And what are those slithering in the dark planning.” 

The strange man looking at Byleth twirled his staff tilting his head to the side.

“Those who slither into the dark. Hmph I guess that's a befitting name. So Thales got himself killed. I could see that old oaf Solon dropping dead on his own, but Thales was too ambitious for his own good.” 

He twirled his staff around his arm again the blackness of it blending into the shadows. “You can call me Oslon. And what can I call you.” 

Byleth took a step forward. “My name is Byleth, king of Fodlan. Now Oslon, what exactly do you intend to do” the king ask. Oslon put a finger to his chin. “If you mean us agarthans, then that's a secret. Followers of the goddess. You are followers of the goddess right?” 

Byleth looked at him his face blank with expression. “I think you already know the answer to that,” he says. 

“Yes I can feel the taint of her influence within you” he says as he sniffled his nose. 

“So what happens now Byleth, king of Fodlan. We are essentially enemies. Leftovers from a war long ago. Lonely remnants with unfinished business. Rest assured it will be settled. Whether right here right now. Or another day.” 

Byleth slowly developed a scowl on his face as he and the agarthan, Oslon locked eyes. His enlightened guards slowly shifted, gripping their weapons tightly. They slowly began to disperse carefully surrounding the agarthan. 

“Oh, so you guys want to play then. I’ll admit spending all that time asleep has me...on edge” Oslon says. 

He twirled his staff in a circular motion as it gave off purple energy throughout the air. 

“I hope you all can entertain me.” 

Things were tense. Byleth was unsure on how to go about this. He stood there, letting his guards take charge. They readied themselves each gripping their relics and artificial relics at their disposal. Cleone had taken up position in front of her. Arbus was facing Oslon head on his massive body just a few feet towering the man. He wielded the heroes relic, Crusher, and handled it with ease showing no strain as he held it. They all eyed the white haired boy who was watching them, his staff held out as he followed their attempt to surround him. No one made a move, the air thick with tension. If the agarthan made the first move he could be blocked and countered by any one of the guardsmen, but if they attacked him they would go in blind unaware of the abilities he possessed. He had no sword, no dagger at his hip. Just the black rodded staff he held. Byleth took the man for a mage as the build up of magic within his staff was evident. The king was worried. Should he step in. These agarthans have strange powers, and with this man and his own unknown skills before them they were sitting ducks. 

After a few minutes had passed Katana had made her way behind Oslon and was about to pounce, eager to finish this man off quickly when the sound of feet stomping gathered their attention. 

Byleth looked forward, pass Oslon to see Seteth, Alois, Marla, and Narghast finally make their way back to their meet up spot. Your majesty sorry if were a little late but- who’s this” Marla had said. 

It happens in an instant.

Oslon quickly turned on his heels pointing his staff at the foreign invaders and shot out a purple light. It flew past Katana who nearly jumped at the sudden attack. The purple blast brought light to the darkness as it flew throughout the sanctuary. It was fast as it made its way towards the newcomers. The light intensified brightly causing those who looked to cover their eyes. Byleth clenched his eyelids, his hand in front of his face. He heard a scream and gasp but couldn’t make out what was happening. He then heard grunts, metal boots stomping of boots against the marble floor and weapons clashing with each other. 

His vision returned as he slowly opened his eyes to see the agarthan bouncing back and forth avoiding strikes from Katanas blades as she ferociously swung at the man. He was fluid with his movements, knocking back her strikes with his black staff. Arbus was nearby watching,waiting for his opening to swing his mighty hammer, and he found it. Oslon had turned his back to him and he took this chance. 

He raised Crusher high above his head then brought it down just above the agarthans head. There was a loud thump but it didn’t come from the impact of hammer to head, but a type of magical force field that appeared just in time to save its caster. There were visible cracks in this magical shield so Arbus brought it back around for another swing but Oslon was faster hitting Arbus with the tip of his staff, sending him flying backwards with a burst of purple energy. He hit the ground hard, his armor still intact but the point of impact was charred. Byleth then turned his gaze back to where the original attack went and saw a figure on the floor lying on their back. Alois had begun his charge towards Oslon joining his fellow guardsmen in battle. Marla and Narghast were overlooking the downed figure who he now realized was Seteth. He wasn’t moving and Narghast was using his skills in magic to heal the wounded Seteth. 

From his point of view the injury looked bad as blood was flowing out of the open wound, the crimson color clashing with the dark blue floors of Shambhala. Byleth was about to rush to Seteth’s side and attempt to help with the healing but then he hears another severe scream. 

Katana went down, blood gushing out of an open cut across her chest. Oslons’ staff had shifted and morphed into a scythe like weapon made of his magic. Byleth was conflicted. Cleone seem to be the only one holding his own against the man, dodging the glowing scythe and countering with his Blutgang. Alois swung his axe but the agarthan seem to be dodging everything that came his way. 

“Linhardt, go attend to Seteth” Byleth commanded to his former student. He did just that, clutching a tome he pulled from out of his handbag. The king then turned his head to look back to Katana, she was struggling to stand, her legs wobbling, not complying to her as her injury looking to be worse than he thought. 

The king froze.

His mind was racing with no answers.

His hand was trembling. 

He couldn't move. 

He closed his eyes.

Within them he saw black and then everything went silent.

  
  
  


“Have you forgotten what you promised me.”

He opened his eyes. Shambhala was gone. 

The place had the familiar darkness he has come to know.

The long staircases giving off the essence of light with their exotic patterning. He walked towards them his footsteps echoing throughout the sanctuary of his mind. He placed a single foot on the first step only to halt there. He slowly lifted his head, gazing up at the throne of the green haired goddess.

The seat was taken. She was there. Wide awake eyes of green staring down at her. Her smile was illuminating, warming the young king as he reciprocated the smile back. “Hello Byleth. It’s been some time my chosen” she speaks out peacefully.

The young king was surprised, he eyes wide as he took another step towards her. She chuckled, finding amusement in his bewilderment and the faces she could draw out of him. 

“Sothis, I..can't believe it..I thought” he says but he was unable to finish his speech. 

“Well don’t just stand there all astonished. Have you forgotten me already” she ask in the familiar girlish voice of her with a hint of sterness to it. The green haired king gathered his composure and found his voice. 

“Sothis your here. But I thought you said you’d vanish.” 

Her smile almost turned frown like. 

“Hmph, I also said I would always be with you, but perhaps would of liked if I vanished without a trace. You were in trouble so I chose to come back to this world and help you. Remind you of who you are ...and to be back with you.” 

Byleth smiled. 

“Thank you Sothis. I missed you also” he wholeheartedly says to her. Her face seem to light up at his words as she closed her eyes and gave him a lovely smile. She leaped forward flying through the air towards him her arms outstretched looking to embrace him. 

“Now go do what your best at my chosen, and know I will always be with you as we are one.”

Suddenly he was back. They mysterious setting of Shambhala appeared back before him. He saw his comrades still there engaged in battle. Katana was there still wounded on the ground and only getting worse. Seteth wasn’t moving even as Linhardt was casting his healing magic the best he could. He trusted in his skills but the situation was a precarious one. He exhaled his breath and closed his eyes. Suddenly the world around him halted, freezing, the colors of everything turning black and white. A heartbeat, and with the snap of his eyes the colors returned but time had shifted back before the chaos. 

“Your majesty sorry if were a little late but- who’s this” Marla had said. It happens in an instant but this time Byleth was ready. Oslon pointed his staff at them shooting his stored up magic, but Byleth was soon on the counter attack, swinging his relic as it outstretched coming alive dispatching the energy bolt. 

To everyone's surprise the king was on the move, his eyes were focused on Oslon.

As he charged him, the sword of the creator retracting as the bones of his goddess glowed red with a fury reacting to Byleth’s fiery heart. Oslon was backing away, his expression turned sour as he blocked the kings attack. He distanced himself hopping a few feet away from Byleth as he twirled his black staff as the purple light danced through the air. The purple light morphed at the top transforming the staff into a sword with a blade of pure energy.

“So the king can actually do something” the agarthan taunted. 

They clashed blades, the staffs energy defying the relics force. 

“This staff here allows me to manifest my magic into and shape it into any weapon I desire” he says to Byleth their faces inches away from each other. 

“You must be rusty shifting through the weapon wheel so much” Byleth taunts back with.  
They withdraw from each other but Byleth’s mind for combat was in full gear. He shouts “THUNDER” and out of his hand a bolt of yellow power goes flying towards Oslon. He was slow of his block as he attempted to shield himself but his posture was awkward from him fleeing so his arm was hit, the thunder fizzing on his arm with a jolt of pain. 

He hit the ground rolling but coming back to his feet quickly. The garb he was wearing was now one sleeve short as his bare arm was exposed showing the damage he was dealt. Byleth swayed his sword around holding it to his side, the magnificent blade of bone glowing bright red. The agarthan was on one knee, teeth clenched eyeing Byleth with a hateful look.

Byleth knew the look well but he couldn’t afford to falter. He once again charged Oslon bringing his relic downwards scrapping the sword against the floor. The agarthan was still recovering as he watched his adversary come within reach. Byleth brought the sword upwards with all his might. Oslon could only hold his staff sideways to protect himself. The staff was weak though. Not enough magic poured into it to sustain itself. The relic sliced through the thing easily like butter, proving why it was the chief relic. 

The staff split flying out of Oslon hands to his surprise but not to Byleths. Oslon was quick to run. He turned his back to Byleth running in the opposite direction with Byleth following after him. Oslon was picking up speed even in his current state. Byleth pulled his arm back sword glowing brighter with each use. He then launched his arm forward at the fleeing man, the blade coming alive as each bone disconnected from the other straight for Oslon’s back. Everyone watched in anticipation for the bladed tip to pierce the agarthans back. 

Oslon tried to move out of the way but he was too weakened so he closed his eyes only to feel nothing. There was a clank as the relic bounced back and when Oslon felt no pain he opened his eyes to see a figure standing in front of him with a conjured force field shielding the both of them. This newcomer was different. Taller in stature than Oslon. The Sword Of The Creator retracted back to it’s hilt, snapping back together as Byleth stops running and glares at this man. Another agarthan he thinks. His appearance was similar to Oslons, sporting an all black attire with a black furry cloak latched to his back. Oslon stood up abruptly to the man. 

“Ugh, I didn't need you to stick your nose in my game Kronis” he says somewhat physically relaxed now that he had an ally. 

The new guy never looked away from Byleth as he spoke. 

“Your job was to retrieve the artificial pods and return, not indulge with your kid like antics” this Kronis says. 

“Yeah yeah i know, but I stumbled across a unique individual. The man who finished off our friend Thales and Solon. You see him right. The one holding the bones of the goddess” Oslon says. 

Kronis nods his head. 

Ahh the fabled fellstar, now I see. It seems Seiros’ lineage still litters the world.”

The enlightened guards made their way to Byleth’s side taking a formation around him. They all had their weapons drawn ready for action against this new foe. The agarthan man smirked. 

“Now now fellstar it’s too soon for us to cross blades. Enjoy the illusion of peace you cling too cause soon the veil shall be lifted and darkness shall light the world. 

With that he grabbed ahold of the agarthan man Oslon and with a flash of light they were gone.


	4. Lysithea's Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the King out in search of answers, The Queen resides at the Monastery reflecting on the events with worry in her heart as she looks to find her own answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter ready to go, came out a little slower then the others but i'll always put these out.

The Queen watched as they left, her husband the king sitting on a horse as he was leaving for a mission that could prove useful to securing the safety of the realm. The gates closed behind them as Lysithea watched until they were gone from her sight. She stood there for a while then let out a small sigh as she turned around walking back into Garreg Mach with her two gaurdswomen trailing behind her. The place was busy with construction workers all around rushing all across the monastery rebuilding and even improving the place. 

It won’t be long until the place was up and running, and fully functioning with kids racing back and forth like usual. The monastery had been different these past years without the usual ramble of students passing through these halls.

Now soldiers strutted around on their patrols as nobles and commoners slowly returned to the monastery as to get closer to the new king and queen. As she walked nobles and lords and lady’s stepped out the way, each taking their time to bow lightly to their Queen as she passed by them with elegance. Marie, and Isabelle, two girls she’s never met but the lady Rhea was adamant on having assigned the duty of protecting her. ‘I have to learn more about them’ she thought as she watched them from the corner of her eyes. 

“So milady what plans do you have today if you don’t mind me asking?” Marie asked, her armor gleaming as she walked. 

“It’s fine Marie. I’ll be having tea with some old friends in the courtyard so come along now you two” the Queen says with slight delightment to her voice as she leads them outside into the bright sun. 

“Yes your majesty” the two respond with. 

The flowers were blooming all with different colors painting a picturesque look in the courtyard. With all the devastation the monastery underwent, the flowers were a sight for sore eyes, and the queen often found herself admiring the greenery whenever she strolled around these parts. They made their way through the courtyards walking through the maze like garden as they arrived at a secluded gazebo in the center of the gardens. 

The thing was built tall standing high in the air with thorns and flowers entwined on the columns. Within the gazebo were two figures occupying a couple of seats, two of the three chairs being used by some guest the queen herself was expecting. 

Marie and Isabelle stopped at the entrance standing guard, leaving the queen walking to her guest. There in the gazebo sat two familiar faces Lysithea was quite happy to see since her status changed from lowly noble to dignified Queen. 

A tall busty woman with long curly brown hair wearing a red revealing dress who was nearly bursting out of her bodice sat along with a pink haired woman fitted in a black dress with pink pattern trimming lining the bottom. 

She also wore thigh high black stockings along with a pair of matching black boots. The two quickly got up from their seats at the appearance of their Queen and gave her two curtsies. Lysithea smiled at them still getting used to the change in the way people treated her. 

“Please girls, you don’t have to do that when it's just us, we are friends after all,” she says. The two stood up straightening themselves giving their old friend a shared smile back. “Oh, does her majesty actually mean that?” the pink haired one jested. The queen looked at her with a smirk. “Well maybe just in front of the nobles. I do have an appearance to keep up” Lysithea says jokingly. 

She giggled along with the other two as they brushed their dresses under their legs to sit more comfortably on their chairs. Tea had already been prepared when the Queen arrived, freshly steaming with a tangy scent in the air. The two girls had already laid out some sweets for the queen, the two of them being quite familiar with her prominent sweet tooth. Lysithea’s eyes were sparkling and saliva would be spilling from her mouth if the sugar cakes hadn’t soaked up her wet lips. 

Finishing the small cake she wiped the crumbs of her face with a napkin and looked at her two friends.

“So, Hilda, Dorothea. How have you two been since the war ended?’’ she asked. She took a quick sip of her tea but brought it back down scrunching her face as it was a little too hot for her liking. The brunette was the first to speak.

“Well, I've been well, can’t complain too much. Still looking for that special someone to sweep me off my feet” Dorothea says solemnly as her face drooped down to stare at the glass table. “Come now Dory, you don’t need a man in your life when you have us, besides none of these so called men are worth your valuable time” Hilda says attempting to console her sulking friend. 

“Exactly Dorothea, you shouldn’t worry about that. Your still very young and astoundingly beautiful. Just be patient and destiny will work it’s magic” Lysithea says as Hilda nods her head in agreement. 

Dorothea was listening though she didn’t look convinced. “Says the two girls who are both married, to KINGS no less” she wails out loud dropping her head to the table as her long brown hair drooped over its surface. 

“All the good men in Fodlan are taken” she mumbled her voice muffled, blocked by the table. Hilda was shaking her head, her pink pony tails whipping through the air.

“Come now Dory don’t be a sour puss. You are in the presence of our glamorous queen” Hilda says sipping her spiced tea. This seems to bring the girl out of her mood as she lifted her head as she took a cookie to her mouth and silently munched on it. 

“So my queen, how are you and Byleth doing? I hope our dear old professor is treating you well” Hilda says turning her gaze to her old classmate. Lysithea smiled, two of her fingers lightly twisting the ring that clung to her finger reminiscing on some memories it brought her. 

“So far things have been what you can expect. On top of our marriage, running a country adds more to the pressure. Still it’s only been a few days since the wedding and we have things slowly returning to normal so we must be doing something right” she says flashing a bright smile across her face. 

“Oooh, and how about your queenly duties?” Dorothea asked tilting her head to the side curiously. Lysithea looked at her blankly. 

“Well so far I've been helping Byleth hold court and listen to the outcrys of the people. When I saw how long that line was the other day I didn't think we had to see them all but it was expected of us. I soon saw the error of my thoughts” she says. “Byleth himself seems to adjust to the whole thing with ease. He almost seems natural at leading.” 

Hilda laughed to herself at this folding her hands together. “Well he was the same way when he was made a professor out of the blue. I guess he just took to being a king the same way.” 

“Speaking of the professor, how is he? We haven’t had the chance to talk to him since your wedding?” Dorothea ask. 

“He’s the same he’s always been. Trying his best to keep all of us safe. Being a monarch hasn’t fully hit us yet.” 

“Well ruling won’t be hard when most of Fodlan adores you and loves the professor” Hilda says. Lysithea took in her words but slowly dropped her head towards the table. “Well, not all of the people though” she responds with. The two girls looked at her a little taken aback. “What do you mean exactly?” Dorothea asks her. Lysithea looked a little troubled to bring the subject up but looking at her concern friends faces made it easier for her. 

“Well, there seems to be more trouble out there than we thought. That’s what Byleth is doing now. We’ve been given a lead on a certain matter that he’s investigating’’ the queen says sipping her tea. 

The two looked a little concerned as their eyebrows raised to this notion. “What kind of trouble is he looking for out there. I thought we were in a time of peace now?” Dorothea ask. The Queen looked down at her tea contemplating her thoughts as she stared at her reflection looking back at her in the dark brown liquid.

“You guys remember that group Edelgard was working with?” the queen asked. 

“You mean those creepy shadow people who...experimented on you” Hilda says slowly in a low tone. 

The Queen nodded her head. 

“Those who slither in the darkness. Caspar’s father, Count Bergliez arrived a few days ago. He had a lot to say, detailing how these ‘people’ are planning something. Something dreadful” she explains, her tone almost chilly. The two girls looked at each other with worried faces, then looked at the queen. 

“And do you trust his words? I know he’s Caspar’s father, but he was conspiring with those people. Now he’s willingly ready to tell their secrets” Dorothea says. 

“Maybe he’s trying to save his own ass” Hilda sneers. Lysithea listened to her words, pondering on them as she thought. This didn’t go unnoticed by her friends as their queen worked her mind. 

“Oh, looks like our little genius is working that brain of hers” Hilda says. Lysithea put her thumb to her mouth, “would you ladies mind staying for a little while. I might need your help with something?” she asked the two. Dorothea and Hilda both smiled brightly at her with silent expressions saying you need not ask dear queen. 

“Of Course were here for you my queen” Hilda says.

“Whatever you need you can count on us” Dorothea says with a wink of her eye. Lysithea nodded her head to this as she sipped the rest of her spice tea, blowing cool air onto it taking a long sip. 

The day was growing old as the sun was dipping behind the mountains as the air cooled. The Queen was in her chambers drinking some wine from a goblet, her two guards posted outside her door waiting on their queen’s call. 

Her mind was storming, her husband in her thoughts, and she told herself drinking some wine would calm her nerves but it only made it worse. She was praying to the goddess hoping she would hear her plea on the safe return of Byleth and the rest of his group, and knowing how she favored the green haired man she might just listen to. 

When she looked at the window she could see the day quickly turning to night and realized that her king wouldn’t be returning this day. She drank the rest of her wine and left her chambers eager to have a conversation with one of Garreg Machs current guests. She sent one of her guards to escort Count Bergliez to her as the Queen had a few questions for him.

A few minutes later she was in her solar waiting, sitting on a throne like chair that was positioned in the center of the room. She had her back straight, her hair brushed forward as it flowed down across her shoulders with her crown entwined around her head. She wore a white dress that ran past her legs that had gold flowery embroidering across the bottom lining. She looked regal and couldn’t be mistaken for anything other than a true queen. She found her attention brought forward when a knock came to the door. 

“Enter” she says calmly. 

The door opened with a creak as she watched her Enlightened guards, Isabelle and Marie escorting in the surprised Count Bergliez. The man stops just before the queen sitting on her solar throne as he gave her a forced bow. He was clearly grumpy as to being disturbed at this time of day but knew he had no choice but to make an appearance at the behest of the queen.

“Thank you Marie, Isabelle. You two may leave us now” she says. The two looked at each other, sharing a glance then at the Count cautiously, and then did as their queen commanded. 

Once the two left closing the door behind them the Count turned his attention to Lysithea his expression changing slightly now that he was left alone with the young Queen. “My Queen, it's an honor to have you send for me, but might I ask the purpose of this meeting?” She gave him a smile that put him on edge, one he didn’t expect to see from the queen. “Might I offer you some tea or wine first Count” she says pointing her hand at one of the pedestals with a tray containing a tea pot and a wine jug. 

The tea was settled in a silver tea pot while the wine was in a clear jug, the visible dark red liquid halfway full. The Count looked at the smiling queen then back at the wine and tea. 

A curiosity washed over him as he went for the wine and not the tea, pouring himself some into a goblet. 

Queen Lysithea took a few drinks from her own as the Count washed all his down his throat. He smacked his lips together, sucking off the wine residue from his lips finding an interest in the drink. 

“A nice strong sweet taste to it. I don’t recognize the flavor though” he says. “It’s a special brew from Almyra sent from King Claude himself” she says her tone as sweet as the wine. 

Begliez smirked, “the Almyran king must have a great favor with your highnesses to send such exquisite gifts,” he says. “Yes the king has a strong relation with us here and Fodlan, and isn’t shy of showing his appreciation to his friends...but that is a matter for some other time. Tell me Count, how is your stay so far” the queen asked, her tone soft and plain and face expressionless. The count shrugged his shoulders walking around looking about the room. “To be honest I'm surprised on how maintained the monastery is after the devastation that came across it. Most believed the faith of the goddess was on the path to ruin, but from what I've seen that's far from the truth” he says stirring the wine in his goblet. “Yes the reconstruction of the monastery has been exceedingly well and should be finished as long as we have no interruptions that is.” The count didn’t speak. He didn’t even sip his drink. He simply stared at the queen who stared at him back, their eyes not wavering. 

“Tell me Count, why have you come here?” she asked. Count Bergliez looked puzzled. 

“I don’t quite understand your question, your majesty” he says almost stuttering. “What was your purpose of coming here,” she reiterated. 

“I-I came to warn you and his majesty about what I've discovered. About the evil that still plagues the realm” he says taking a deep breath in trying to calm his nerves. Lysithea narrowed hers as she expected the count. “I don’t think so Count. I think there’s more to what you're saying. You're just not speaking on it” she says calmly.

The count looked perplexed as his lips curled. “Your majesty…that is a wild accusation to bring upon me. I came here as a means to simply do my part as a follower of the goddess and protect her people” the count says snobly, but the Queen wasn’t quite believing him.” 

“Yet you worked with people who opposed the goddess” she said sternly. The man head spun in her direction quickly, but before he could speak the queen cut him off, stangulated. “Don’t try and excuse your actions. You didn’t excuse them when you helped Edelgard try and conquer Fodlan. Nor did you when you experimented on us.” 

This brought a surprised look onto the Count’s face as the queen saw his eyebrows raise. The counts voice was tuat when he spoke. “I-I-I had no hand in that. It was all Duke Aegir’s doing. Everything was always his doings, the coup, teaming up with those who slither in the dark. I simply went along with his plans because- 

''Because you were afraid” Queen Lysithea interjected. “Tell me Count. What about your other associates hm? The other members of the insurrection of seven. Count Aegir was murdered by the people he brought atrocities too. I’m sure they fear for their lives as well. They just don’t have the courage to confront it” she says with such a bite to her tone it brought fear to the Count’s very own soul. 

He trembled, sweat began to pour down his face as he averted the Queens sharp gaze. 

They were intimidating the count had to admit. Back then she was a little girl used for the exploitation of others,but now that she was queen she had more power over him.

He answered to her now. 

His legs began to wobble until he dropped to his knees beginning to sob uncontrollably. 

“I’m sorry, I'm sorry.” 

The Queen rolled her eyes walking towards the tea pot and poured herself a glass. “Yes, well there’s been a lot of people sorry lately. I think you are simply trying to save yourself. Whatever trouble you now found yourself in is too much for someone like you to handle, and now you have us doing your dirty work for you. Tell me I’m lying” her tone rigid as her nose was turned up at the groveling man. 

Bergliez didn’t speak. He simply kept his face towards the ground waiting for the queen to speak first before he slips with his tongue. Lysithea sighs. She sips some of the warm tea then placed her mug down as she rubbed her hands together trying to warm herself. The room was becoming cold but the queen’s spirit was in a fiery fury. There was a sense of disturbia in the air though that sent the hairs on her neck up. She developed goosebumps all across her arms as she rubbed them up and down. 

She ignored it though due to the situation at hand. “Well Count, you can tell me now, or I can have you put out the monastery and leave you to your own devices” she says with a clenched jaw, her teething pressed tightly against each other. The Count looked up to her, the room quiet as neither one spoke. 

He suddenly dropped his head. 

“Please your majesty, I beg mercy” he bugun to plead. “I might not have been entirely truthful with the information I gave you.” Her face twitch with a slight shred of satisfaction as her lips curled into a smile. She was happy the count head was facing away from her. 

“And what parts did you leave out exactly?” she asks. 

“Those detestable Agarthans” he says with disdain in his voice.”agarthans” the queen says puzzled. 

“Those who slither in the dark. They won’t stop until their goals are achieved. They're starting from the ground up, new rules new members, and wiping clean any former traces of their schemes. That’s why they are silencing all of us now” he exclaims. 

“You knew this yet you endangered the people here anyway” she nearly shouts. 

“Your majesty, they would be foolish to attack this place. Not with the protection of the goddess watching over us.” 

She nearly snarled at him. “Don’t try and use the goddess name to your defense. You turned your back on her when you sided with them” she says her tiny nostrils flaring. Bergliez tried to speak but his tongue was caught in his throat halting any words he tried to produce. Across the floor the queen sighed as she closed her eyes. 

“Very well Count I won’t have you put out, but you will be confined to your chambers until my husband, your KING, returns” she states, her fury slowly subsiding. 

The Count merely nodded his head still sniffling wiping his nose with the sleeve of his doublet. SuddenlyLysithea stood straight as she felt a chill go down her spine. 

She felt cold. 

Colder than she thought she could ever feel. 

The goosebumps on her arms were starting to hurt as she rubbed them. Her senses were on alert as her eyes darted around the room, looking for something she didn’t know was there. 

Count Bergliez picked up on this looking towards the Queen noticing the panic in her face. 

“Oh no. It’s them.

The counts eyes widened. “They're HERE” the count says panicking himself as sweat began to build up on his face. 

The queen turns back to him her face half distressed, “calm down Count, 

There’s nothing to panic about she says trying to reassure the man and herself. Her attention turned back to the window. The opened window. ‘Why did I keep that window open’ she thought to herself. 

She made her way towards the end of the room facing the window. She grabbed onto the handles as she looked out onto the outskirts of the monastery. The night was quiet and lurking with mystery. She pulled the handles towards herself as she closed the window with a click and suddenly as if trapping themselves, all the candles lighting the room were extinguished shrouding them in a cage of darkness. 

A woosh passes through her ears bearing the sound of death. She turned back to a room shrouded in darkness. 

Count Bergliez stood to his feet circling around the room as his head swayed from one corner to the next. 

“They've come. You have to protect me with your majesty. I can help you, you just have to save me” the count begins to speak frantically and loudly. The doors suddenly burst open with a loud bang as it slammed on the wall shaking fiercely. 

Marie, and Isabelle, the two enlightened knights came rushing into the room both with their hand gripping the hits of their swords. “Your majesty” they both shout. Before Lysithea could speak she saw the shadow around the room caught her attention. They began to move around unnaturally, beginning to form together shifting and changing, each part of the mass taking on the shape of appendages. 

First the shadows divided into the shape of two legs. 

Then it formed a solid head, faceless lacking any emotion. 

It didn’t have any legs but the torso had the likeness of a snake. It swayed across the ground, surfing through the darkness across the floor. The thing had no legs and was merely absorbing into the natural shadows that the room produced. It moved like a snake moving from one spot to the other in a weird motion. Lysithea coming out of her stunned trance swung into action casting a spell quickly within her palm as the shadow made its way towards the count. 

Count Bergliez ran towards Marie and Isabelle running swiftly behind their legs with a scurry as he hid there. The shadow lurched forward looking to break pass the two girls aiming straight for the Count. The both of them held up their shields ready for whatever this thing was intent on doing. The thing whipped around them, its body stretching quick and fast getting to their backs almost like it was already there. In its black hand an object appeared taking the form of a pitch black blade. It swung at the Count fast without a lack of hesitation looking to slice him in two its arm moving unnatural like to engage in this attack. 

Marie quickly raised her arm outstretching it blocking the attack. The shadow merely dissipated when it made contact with the shield, evaporating like a mist. 

“What type of being is this?” Marie questioned. 

The shadow reformed its arm into a fist with its attention turned to the girl who was now stopped just in front of it as its faceless head with two holes in its face where its eyes would be locked onto her. 

Marie looked directly into the things eye holes. 

There was no light in them but the enlightened knight still felt a piercing stare go through her. It lurched its arm back, raising it to the air and brought down the back of his hand across Marie’s face. 

She moved too slowly for the block and took on the full force of the slap. The force was strong, sending her flying across the room hitting the ground hard. She let out a “oof” as she struggled to get back to her feet. 

The shadow whipped around aiming for the girl with a blade of darkness forming in its hand.

It’s arm whipped stretching far with the blade just as long as its arm cutting through the air. 

Just before the dark blade struck Marie a fireball hit the shadows back with a booming impact. The Queen had sprung into action defending her people from this unknown entity. The Count looking for an escape gathered his feet and stood, running towards the open door of the solar. He ran out screaming for his life as Lysithea stood there wondering if the Count had lost his mind. 

The shadow quickly sprung itself out the door chasing after Count Bergliez, its focus on the other woman turning. 

“PROTECT THE COUNT” Lysithea shouted at them. The two enlightened knights didn't respond and simply followed the orders given to them, running out the door chasing after the shadow and the Count. 

Lysithea gathered her nerves as she breathed in and out her mouth. She wasn’t expecting this but she found her senses quick. She lifted up the ends of her skirt as she ran out the door after them following them down the hall. 

The Count was moving fast not caring for the cries for those looking to help him, but when you're running for your life you can do more than you expect. As the shadow moved the lights in the hallway were being snuffed out encompassing the entire hall in darkness. 

As Lysithea ran hiking her dress above her feet to not trip, she was losing sight of the Count and her Guards women. She could hear their footsteps as she ran, but they would disappear with each corridor they would turn. 

The queen would turn around the corner, barely getting a glimpse of those she was pursuing before the darkness took them once again, along with the sounds of their footsteps. She was huffing as her little voice let out soft gasp. The darkness was encompassing all areas of the monasteries hall leaving anyone unadjusted blind like they were out in the cold night itself. She made it to another corner to see the Count on the ground catching his breath as the shadow rounded on him while Marie and Isabelle were rounding on the shadow. 

The queen could hear Isabelle yell out curses as her sword seemed to have no effect on the shadow as the parts of its body that would be sliced in ribbons would reform itself. The thing lifted its leg in an unnatural fashion and kicked Isabelle in her stomach, sending her reeling backwards gasping for air. 

It then reared towards Marie who was grinding her teeth as her mind racked on how to handle this situation. She felt fear but she tried her best not to show it. She tried to move her feet but her nerves wouldn't let her, keeping her in place. Her sword shook as she grip it with her stuttering hands. Sweat poured down her face even though the hall was as cold as the night. When she didn’t make a move the shadow man lost its interest with her almost as if saying she wasn’t a threat. It turned its back to her as it focused now on the count who was shaking himself.

“No wait, it's not my fault. The others are the ones you want” the Count shrieked. For the first time the shadow made some time of sound. It let out a sound with its scratchy voice being muffled by it the closed gape where its mouth would be. 

“Berglieeez” was all it spoke. 

Despair riddled the Counts face. The shadow man held up his arm, angling it towards the count as a blade of black manifested in his hand. The count had fear in his eye as if he witnessed his own demise flash before him. 

The shadow gave out a guttural snarl looking down on the count with his shadowy face ready to thrust his blade through the Counts heart. 

The count feared he would see his heart pierced at the other end of the sword, and he would have if it hadn't been for a fireball impacting straight into the shadows back.

The shadow man’s back was imploded leaving a gaping hole with tiny tendrils writhing about. The queen was standing there as her arm was held upwards with steam protruding from her hand. She had a smirk of satisfaction on her face, “So you can be hurt then” she says with curled lips. 

The count lacking any calmness made it to his feet as he once again proceeds to dash in a scurry down the hall aimlessly only looking to save himself. Lysithea lifted her skirt as she marched after Bergliez, “Count don’t run off alone” the Queen shouts but it fell on deaf ears with the man not even responding. The shadow began to move in a frenzy as the hole in his chest closed up as it returned to its normal state as if nothing happened. The thing swiftly moved towards the wall with the shadows following him in an odd motion. 

It began to chase the Count, flying from one wall to the other in quick succession leaving residue and trails of shadows behind it. Marie finally got her nerves under control as she along with Isabelle and Queen Lysithea made their way for the Count. They were moving fast, the two knights gaining on the shadow as Lysithea was struggling not to trip over her feet and keep up in the pursuit. The number of corridors were slimming as they ran until the only way to go was forward. The count in his haste failed to plan his way to safety and found himself at a dead end. 

The count was staring at a window peering out into the gloomy night sky that was his only exit. He tried to turn back and run but he saw the shadow closing in on him. 

He saw the queen and her guards rushing from behind them but felt anguish wash over here as they were a grave distance away. 

The Count grimaced as he looked at the shadow man. 

“Wait, it doesn’t have to end this way” the man shouts pleading for his life. The shadow man simply engulfed him, covering every inch of his body with darkness. His arms, legs and face were covered as his eyes darted around. The darkness as if taking control of the counts body flung him towards the window sending him through it with a crash as glass shattered into pieces. The shadow and the Count were gone by the time the three made it to the end of the hall. The two knights stopped running coming to a halt both breathing hard as they eyed where Bergliez just was. Lysithea slowly walked ahead of them stunned as she saw the shattered window.

“On no” Lysithea shrieks only able to helplessly watch as Caspars father disappeared into the darkness of night. She made her way over cautiously, glacinging over the window ledge. The shadow was gone, all except the ones that made up the night. The shadow man was nowhere to be seen, but what she did see was the Count several stories below, lying face down in a puddle of scarlet liquid. 


End file.
